midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Lemuel Bridger
Lemuel "Lem" Bridger is a "vampire" in Midnight, Texas; however, he does not feed as a traditional vampire would, such as sucking blood.Blast Magazine Cast Interview While he can take blood, he also feeds on the energy and emotions of humans and supernatural beings alike. Compared to his other neighbors, he's lived in Midnight longer than most and even knew Xylda, Manfred's grandmother, when she was alive. He's described as powerful, wise and safeguards those he considers friends, no matter the cost, and uses quick and deadly force against those that threatens Midnight. Naturally, he works the night shift at Midnight Pawn. He's in a romantic and mutually beneficial relationship with Olivia Charity, such as "feeding" from her and helping her with her anger management issues.'Midnight, Texas' First Look: Meet Lemuel Backstory When he was a Human, Lemuel was a slave. One day after being whipped, Lemuel escaped, choosing to risk his life rather than remain a victim. He found a man rumored to offer freedom, Zachariah. Zach made him a Vampire. Although Lem considers Zachariah a brother and continued to care for him, the pair eventually had "a falling out." Season One In Pilot, Lemuel and Olivia are joined at Home Cookin' by the newcomer, Manfred Bernardo. After warning Manfred to proceed with caution around Creek due to her father, Lemuel moved closer to Manfred, telling him that he lived under the pawn shop, and worked the night shifts. As Creek was waiting tables, he noticed a couple of members of the biker gang, Sons of Lucifer, harassing her, and with so little strength, he was forced to leech off of Manfred's energy in order to put up a fight, should the time come. Lemuel explained that he was a vampire, and in spite of him draining Manfred's energy, drinking his blood is very much so still an option. Manfred would feel better in the morning, and while Lemuel would not be able to attend due to the sunlight, he urged Manfred to accompany Creek to the annual fall picnic as Midnight was very different in daylight, he said. A couple of nights later, Lemuel woke from his sleep to find that Olivia had stripped Manfred, and tied him up for questioning. Manfred insisted that he wasn't working with law enforcement nor did anyone send him to Midnight. He explained that his grandmother told him Midnight was a safe place. Much to Lemuel's surprise, Manfred's grandmother was an old friend of his, named Xylda. After Manfred explained that people were trying to kill him solely based on the fact that Xylda was dead, Lemuel decided to let him go upon the realization that Manfred was one of them. Midnight's been a safe haven for supernatural creatures for centuries, some would come and go, but others, like himself, would stay and make it a home. As long as they were quiet, cops and the humans tolerated them, but Aubrey Hamilton's death was far from quiet. With digging being done by law enforcement and the media, flaming torches weren't far behind, Lemuel surmised. After apologizing to Manfred for the misunderstanding, and sending him on his way, Lemuel and Olivia intervened in a fight between Bobo and the two Sons of Lucifer members from a couple of nights prior. Olivia shoots one biker in the shoulder with an arrow, pinning him to the dresser, while Lemuel snaps the other's neck. He tells Bobo that Aubrey isn't worth dying for, and sends him home. As Olivia disposes of the body, Lemuel questions the wounded biker, asking who sent him, but when he doesn't get the answer he was hoping for, Lemuel rips into the biker's neck, thus killing him. The following night, Lemuel was eager to point out Olivia's notable increase in anger due to Aubrey's murder, and the passing up of a well paid hit, so he offered to take some of that anger away. Olivia rested in his arms as he drained her energy. Afterward, he and Olivia joined their fellow Midnighters in the street as Officer Tina Gomez and Sheriff Livingston were placing Bobo under arrest for Aubrey's murder. They had already decided that Bobo was guilty, which is precisely why Lemuel didn't trust them. The last thing they should want to do is start a war. Fiji Cavanaugh, the town's witch, was more frustrated that anyone, and while she initially attempted to stop them from leaving by crushing and levitating the police vehicle, Fiji eventually released the car, and allowed them to leave as the Midnighters stood on the road helpless. In Bad Moon Rising, Lemuel, Olivia, Fiji, Rev, and Joe reconvened at the pawn shop to discuss their next plan of action. Lemuel was outraged at the fact that the police came into their town and took one of their own. Bobo was going to have to face the consequences of their actions. They scared the police, which never ends well. The Midnighters mutually agreed that they needed to get back off of law enforcement's radar and free Bobo. That night, although late, Lemuel joined Olivia at the pawn shop to take over during the night shift. However, he hadn't fed yet. Unfortunately for Lemuel, Olivia had covered the shop for the entire day and was in no mood for leeching. Just then, he caught a scent. With the smell of blood in the air, he and Olivia walk the streets of Midnight in search of the source and prepared for a fight, which is precisely what they got upon the discovery that Rev, who had transformed into a weretiger, had escaped the cellar and was attacking Manfred and Creek. Olivia fired several shots at the beast, sending it running into a darkness. Initially assuming Manfred was the cause of Rev's escape, they soon learned that Officer Gomez was responsible for his release, which resulted in her death and her body being hoisted in a tree. He then realized that Manfred was bleeding, and that it was fresh. With Creek taking Manfred to Madonna in hopes that she can sew him up, Lemuel and Olivia returned to the apartment for ammunition suited to hunting a weretiger, silver bullets to be exact. While they sickened Lemuel, the slightest of scratches from one could kill the Rev. They managed to track him down to the woods outside the ranches. Lemuel sought to talk the creature down, calling out to Rev by his first name, Emilio. However, this does little to sooth the beast as it lunges at Lemuel, taking a bite out of him before being thrown off. After pleading with Olivia to stand down, as she was convinced that they should kill it, Lemuel takes on the tiger yet again. This time, he gains the upper hand, managing to tackle the beast to the ground and leech it's energy, resulting in its unconsciousness for the rest of the night. Personality Being around for two centuries, Lemuel Bridger has become an experienced vampire who is strong, wise, and protects those he considers allies and friends, no matter what. Also, he is not hesitant to use quick and deadly force against those that threaten Midnight. Being a vampire, Lemuel usually resorts to using his vampiric abilities to defend his friends and/or fight his enemies and the enemies of his allies in Midnight. Despite the seemingly casual way he kills his enemies (even tak pleas in killing a man who tried to kill Bono), Lem is shown to have a strong conscience, as he was the only vampire in his nest to feel guilt over killing people, even willing to end his own life to stop killing. Upon acquiring the ability to leech energy rather than drink blood he offered his friends to chance to share his power. When Zachariah only showed interest in the power to kill other vampires with a touch, Lemuel banished him and all other vampires from Midnight. Although it has been decades since he killed an innocent, Lemuel still feels ashamed of his past crimes, initially unwilling to share his past with others. Lemuel is somewhat romantic. He holds quite a romantic relationship with Olivia, which shows a somewhat softer side to Lemuel rarely seen when he socializes with other characters. He also demonstrates a profound sense of loyalty, as he stopped Olivia from killing the Rev. Despite their falling out, he showed fondness for Zach and his nest and was willing to believe they had changed their ways. It is implied that because Xylda freed him of his bloodthirst, he was extremely grateful and fond of her, becoming more friendly to ama Fred after learning he was her grandson and asking after her. Skills Lemuel possess all the standard abilities of a vampire in Midnight, Texas. Additionally, he can also drain energy and emotions of other, which can kill other vampires, with his touch. This is because of Xylda, who altered his vampiric abilities due to his despare over being a slave to blood. Appearances Trivia *Lemuel states that the term vampire, is "one word for it", suggesting what he is, or can be, called something different. *Lemuel seems to share or will share a romantic relationship with Olivia Charity; this is shown within the show's first trailer. *In the novels, Lemuel is Caucasian. Gallery ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- References Category:TV Characters Category:Vampires Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Main Characters